


i dare you

by klancepngs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, Party, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, also chloe and brooke are...pinkberry lesbians. i love them, anyways michael and jeremy are boyfriends and everyone can fight me, christine is only mentioned lo siento, hey look i actually wrote another fanfiction for the first time in a while...wild, the teen rating is just for cussing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepngs/pseuds/klancepngs
Summary: “Truth or dare, Michael?”Michael sighs, running his hands through his hair. He’s trying to remember how he got here, how anyone had convinced him to go to a god damn party with the popular kids at all. And then he feels a nervous, pale hand nudging his shoulder. Jeremy. That’s how. That’s always how.





	i dare you

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids i hope y'all enjoy this mess seeing as it's the first fanfic i've written in Months  
> it's much shorter than my usual stuff i'm sorry? idk why it just ended up that way

“Truth or dare, Michael?”

Michael sighs, running his hands through his hair. He’s trying to remember how he got here, how anyone had convinced him to go to a god damn party with the popular kids at all. And then he feels a nervous, pale hand nudging his shoulder. Jeremy. That’s how. That’s always how.

He blinks a few times, pondering the question. Truth would be safest, usually, but this was Jenna Roland asking. That girl could take any little tiny scrap of information you give her and turn it into a full fledged, schoolwide rumor. Therefore…

“Dare?” he replies nervously, rubbing nervous fingers over his pride patch on his left arm. He sees Jenna pause, drunkenly thinking through dare possibilities. His stomach drops when he sees a dark smile cross over her face.

“I dare you to...kiss the prettiest person here,” she grins, wickedly. Michael lets the dare sink in for a moment before it begins to twist his stomach in upon itself. His first kiss, in a game of truth or dare, at a high school party, with a bunch of drunk popular kids. How fucking lame was that? Then, the question turns to who to kiss. He looks around the circle. While Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, and Christine are all objectively pretty, he’s never really been much into girls. That leaves some pretty sparse choices. Jake and Rich are sitting next to each other, closer than two friends normally would, arms linked, though the next day they would “no homo” their way out of that situation. They’re both kinda cute, but definitely not Michael’s type. Finally, he turns to the pale boy next to him.

Jeremy. The reason he’s even at this stupid party in the first place, feeling warm with two shitty beers inside him so far, just a little tipsy. Jeremy doesn’t look much better, given that he’s always been such a lightweight. No, he’d drank the same amount, but he looked probably twice as drunk as Michael felt.  _ Drunk off two beers, what a lame ass _ , Michael couldn’t help but think, a fond smile crossing his face. There and then, he made his decision, leaning forward and gently holding Jeremy’s freckled chin in his hand, tilting it upwards for a feather-light kiss. It’s a small kiss, little more than a European hello, but still, Michael feels a tingle in his lips. He pulls back quickly when the kids around them applaud, and shrugs a bit, nervous.

He bites his bottom lip, refusing to look at Jeremy. He doesn’t want to think over the implications of the fact that, of everyone in this circle, he had chosen his best friend of eleven years as the prettiest. Or that he’d just  _ kissed  _ his best friend. Or that everyone in this room can see the blush on his face, his subtle, long-time crush probably becoming more and more obvious every second.

“Your turn, Michael,” Jenna reminds him, and he blinks, looking around the circle once more. Oh yeah, he has to ask someone now. Finally, his gaze falls on Chloe, the ever mysterious, frozen yogurt loving, fashion judging faux-mean girl with a healthy amount of secret insecurities.

“Chloe, truth or dare?”

“Truth. Give me your best shot, headphones,” she giggles, Brooke slumping onto her shoulder with a soft smile. Michael glances at the two of them, and the way they look so comfortable together.

“What made you know you and Brooke should date?” he replies, blinking when her mouth falls open a little. Brooke sits up, suddenly alert, despite her drunken state, face alight with blush.

“I, uh...Brooke and I...aren’t dating,” Chloe stammers, more flustered than Michael’s ever seen her. Distantly, he hears Jake, Rich, and Jenna laughing, but he’s focused on the girls across from him.

“Wait, really? But you’re always holding hands, and I swear I’ve seen you guys--”

He’s cut off when Jeremy’s hand slaps over his mouth. His first reaction is to do what he always does when Jere does this, so he licks the hand, but this time, it doesn’t budge. Eventually the laughing dies down, and Brooke goes back into smiling in a dopey way, while Chloe rolls her eyes and looks annoyed. Michael’s eyes finally flit to Jeremy’s, and he nods slightly, understanding. The hand is removed from his mouth, and he whispers a little apology to Jeremy, who smiles back at him softly, and winks, their gesture for “we’ll discuss this later”.

The game continues without serious trauma or pain, and eventually, the kids begin to lose interest. By two in the morning, Jeremy is yawning more and more, and Michael is feeling kinda sobered up.

“C’mon, player two,” he starts, dragging Jeremy to his feet, “let’s get you home. I’ll drive.”

Jeremy yawns again and nods slowly, allowing Michael to drag him down the hall and out of the house, ignoring the drunk partygoers around them. They make it to the car, where Michael literally shoves Jeremy into the passenger’s seat, going as far as to buckle his seatbelt for him. He crosses to the other side of the old PT cruiser, jumping into the driver’s side and starting the car.

They’re almost home when Jeremy starts talking, surprising Michael, who thought he was asleep.

“Sorry for slapping my hand over your mouth. Chloe and Brooke are secretly dating. I didn’t want anything to happen. They only told me because I’m bi, I think? I think me being kinda gay means that they think I’m safe to tell, which, whatever,” he rambles, and Michael bites the inside of his cheek in surprise, stopping the car with a jolt at a stop sign.

“Uhh...since when are you bi, Jeremy?” he asks, blinking harshly at his best friend before turning his attention back to the road, easing the gas back into movement. Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he sees his best friend flushing, but it’s hard to tell in the darkness.

“O-oh, yeah, I...haven’t told you. I’m...bi?”

Michael pulls into his driveway, stopping the car sharply once more, and turns to his best friend.

“What the fuck, dude? You told Chloe and Brooke that you’re bisexual before you told me?” He’s miffed, to say the least.

“It...didn’t come up…?”

Michael sighs, relaxing back into his seat and staring forward.

“You were the first one I came out to,” he grumbles, bitterly. To his right, he hears Jeremy moving.

“I...didn’t want to scare you away,” the paler boy replies, his voice gentle.

“Why the fuck would it scare me away?!”

“Because I’d have to explain how I decided I was into dudes and I didn’t want to go into that!”

“Why not?!” 

They’re both yelling at this point, exasperated on both ends.

“Because I didn’t want to admit liking you, god damnit!”

Michael freezes, his heart skipping a beat, and turns to Jeremy, who’s now curled up on the seat as much as he can be, looking petrified.

“I...uh...what?” he responds, eloquent as ever. Jeremy groans loudly.

“Forget it, Michael. Let’s go inside.” And then his friend is standing up, getting out of the car and starting for the door before Michael can even think of a response. He quickly follows, catching up to Jeremy and grabbing his arm desperately to turn him around. Jeremy lets himself be turned to face his friend, his...crush, but stares at the ground, his face clearly red under Michael’s porch light.

Michael has a million questions, all of them rushing through his head at once, but all he can manage is a tiny squeak. Jeremy meets his eyes at that, confused and concerned, and Michael steels his gut and does something stupid for the second time that night.

Jeremy lets out a similar squeak to Michael’s when their lips crash together, their noses a tiny bit smushed against each other, their foreheads bumping. It’s messy, it’s a little painful, it’s...perfect. Eventually, Jeremy closes his eyes and kisses back, their mouths moving against each other needily. It’s eleven years of pent up tension and crushes and moments and everything, all slipping out at once, into one intense moment.

When they pull apart at last, both of them are short of breath, smiling widely at each other.

“...was that real?” Jeremy mumbles. Michael grins, responding by placing another, more gentle kiss on his best friend’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to come talk about be more chill (or klance) with me @ klancepngs on tumblr! also feel free to leave kudos and comments i'm thirsty and those little things make my whole week wooo


End file.
